powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Case 16: A Woman Scorned
A Woman Scorned is the sixteenth episode of Power Rangers Star Chase and the fifty-seventh episode of the Destiny Shard Saga. Summary A woman from Rocky's earlier life returns. And she's not so happy. Meanwhile, Cosmos meets Chaos for the first time. Featured Planet: Suerte, The Destiny Well Plot The Chasers continue to travel across the universe, just flying around. However, they are still a little stunned at hearing Chaos' voice for the first time. To get their mind off of what just happened, Rocky takes the team to a casino planet, Suerte. It's his favorite planet to enjoy himself. The team decides "Sure, why not" but Mirra thinks it to be a bad idea. They should be searching for the other Shards. Zader reminds her that relaxation is always good after something heavy. She reluctantly goes to the planet with them. As they land, the see the beautiful bright lights, casino towers, and games to play. Each ranger enjoys what the planet has to give them. Rocky enjoys the nightlife, at a house party he used to enjoy. Rose enjoys the lights, Zader enjoys the combat, Comet enjoys the games, but Mirra is not playing. She's still not at ease not looking for the Shards. In this, the rangers cool off and clear their heads. The next morning, as the rangers are getting ready to leave, Rocky is bugged by someone in the house. The house owner. Someone a little too familiar... "ARANIA????" Rocky screams. "Heyyy Rockyyy..." Arania sultrily says. "It's been a loooong time since we've, seeen each other she says" "Uh yeah, um I'm sorry about what happened back then, about leaving you and all." Rocky once dated Arania, about 2 years before finding the Ion Chamber. What he thought was a temporary fling, Arania though would last forever. "Oh nooooo, Rocky. I'm not mad at you..." She says while caressesing his face. Mirra and the others get the team ready to leave, but she notices Rocky is taking too long to get out. Mirra walks back into the tavern, only to find Arania all over Rocky. She stands, arms crossed, visibly ticked off. SHe clears her throat "AHEMM..." Arania angrily looks at her "Who is that?" "Mirra! Uhh..." "Save it Rocky. Lets go. We're leaving." Mirra's pissed. Rocky walks back to the ship, while Arania glares at the two leaving. "So that's the woman Rocky left me for? Well, she'll see. She WILL SEE!" As Rocky and Mirra walk back, Rocky tries to explain himself, but he keeps fumbling over his explinations. Mirra's not having any of it. "I don't care who that lady is. You wasted our time to do a whole lot of nothing." "Well we didn't do NOTHING. We caught up, she was impressed with what I've done in the last few years." Rocky relaxingly says. Mirra frowns on this. Rocky doesn't get it. Zader reveals he was declared the battle champ, while Comet and Sapling won plenty of money. Rose's eyes are burned out from enjoying the lights too much. Comet fires the Star Chaser away, but they are caught in the ray of the Planet's police. Rocky is dragged out and the police leave Mirra unconcious as she tries to fight back. The Star Chaser crashes on the surface of the planet. Arania watches with a devilish smirk on her face. The Rocky morphs and tries to fight off the police, but they are a tough out. They restrain and beat him down, and take his Double Chaser Magnums. Mirra runs into the cabin and tells Comet and the others. They exclaim "WHAT??" . The team walks out and is met by Arania. "YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO!?!?!" Mirra says with a seething rage grabbing Arania by the dress collar. "I only took back what's mine. Thanks for keeping him warm for me!" "What are you talking about? Heh? I'm not playing games with you! Tell me what they did to him?" Mirra says more calmly than before. She is boiling with anger. "I know not what happened! Why are you blaming me???" Arania smirks and knees Mirra in the gut, releasing her grip. Mirra falls over. Zader, Comet, and Rose fight Arania, but she's much toougher than she looks. She tosses Zader aside, flips Comet. Rose lands a few punches, but, Arania kicks her back. "I have more important things to tend to. My Rocky is in jail..." Arania smirks and teleports away. Mirra tells them to find him, as she and Comet go to start up the Star Chaser. It fails, and Mirra begins to lose her cool. Comet goes out to work on the ship. "COME ON WORK YOU STUPID THING!" She bangs the console, alerting Urond. "HEY! Dont' be bangin' my ship!" Urond says. Mirra explains the situation, but seems to be more pissed about Arania. "Yuh seem to be caught up on Rocky and his old flame." Urond says "No it's just that she makes me feel so, ERAHHH!" Urond sees what's truly going on. "And why does she do this? You're bugged by her and Rocky huh? You don't like the thought of her being with him do ya?" Mirra angrily turns off the call and sits angrily. She doesn't know how to manage her feelings, Chaos never taught her how to be a grown woman with feelings. Image of her time with Rocky flash in her mind. Tears drip upn thinking about Arania and Rocky. She then goes to save Rocky. Meanwhile, Rocky is bailed out from his jail cell, by none other than Arania. Rocky is more nervous than ever as she pulls him to her place. Zader and Rose find out that Rocky was released to Arania. They tell Mirra, and she speeds to the place this all happened to begin with. She confronts Arania and has a stand off. "So, you've come to mess us up again?" "I've come to take Rocky back". The two fight as Rocky tries to free himself from the chains. Arania is a good match for Mirra. Arania kicks Mirra away, and Mirra slashes back with a sword. Arania brags that Rocky is hers now, and this causes Mirra to become more unstable. She becomes much more powerful and beats her back. Zader and the others arrive. Mirra leads the fight to Rocky, and frees him. The 5 are assembled. They fight Arania and beat her back. Rocky uses his Doube Magnums and the team finishes her off. She is not dead, just knocked out cold. The fighting alerts the Police however, and they summon a fleet of giant robots to apprehend them. Sapling arrives in the Solar Saber Megazord and defeats them. He then retireves the team. On the ship, Rocky teases Mirra for getting jealous of Arania. She blushes, but doesn't understand it. Meanwhile, Cosmos meets Chaos. "You must be Cosmos, The Bearer Of The Brain Shard." Chaos says his back turned to him. "What is this place?" Cosmos says looking into the Well. "That's rude, Mr Bearer, you don't even ask who I am?" Chaos sarcastically responds. "I know full well who you are, Charus of Aeon!" Cosmos reveals Chaos real name, his real home planet. "Ah yes, my birth planet. My birth name. I should let you know about it shouldn't I? Aeon was beautiful. Lots of people. Plenty of food. Life abound. Life as a theoretician was all that was needed for me. I was content." Cosmos' eyes turn green again. He is being controlled by the Brain Shard. "And yet here whe are. You are nothing but a lowly Tyrant before me!" "Is that you speaking Cosmos, Or Is it the Shard in your forehead? Your existance, is truly remarkable-" Cosmos cuts him off. "Save it. What of your past. I want to hear it from you!" "Ah yes. We were happy, but foolish, ignorant of the power he had aquired. All great empires must be strong in case of a invading force. I feared the day we would soon be destroyed by those invaders. So I constructed the Doomsday Equation, telling me the exact day Aeon would perish." "And so it did." Cosmos' eyes return. "What is this place though?" He asks. "This is the Destiny Well. It gives us peace of mind, and answers to questions yet unanswered. It's pivotal that we look intogether. I know you want answees as to why you're looking for the Destiny Shards" Cosmos begrudgingly agrees. They look in and are instanty shown images of the future. The Universe being colapsed in by extra-universal threats. The universe has become too threating to these Extra Universal beings, and it needs to be terminated. But he also sees himself, but evil and on the side of those beings! Cosmos is horrified by this, and begins to shake in his boots. Cold sweats take over him. Chaos is unphased. "This is why I waited for you to get here before looking in. You are my proof! You have seen it. The end of our universe!" Cosmos look up at him in horror. "That is why I need the Destiny Shards. We must not let what happened to Aeon happen to the whole universe!" "That's why my shard want's me to collect all the others? TO DESTROY THE UNIVERSE???" Cosmos says in fear of himself. Chaos looks over at him... Debuts *Arania *Destiny Well Trivia *'Comics Counterpart:' Warlock #11 *Star Log 24: Uh Oh! A Mad Woman! (Choushinger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers Star Chase